Deadpool: El mercenario bocazas
by DeadStriker32
Summary: Las aventuras del loco mercenario llamado Deadpool de las cuales es muy seguro que quede muerto/desmembrado/cortado/aplastado/torturado y quizás castrado Deadpool: Eso no estaba en el libreto D:
1. Mi nombre es Deadpool

En un mundo donde el robo, el crimen y los villanos están por doquier, un héroe podrá salvarla, limpiar la maldad de la faz de la Tierra, que no descansara hasta que los villanos no exis...- Wow, wow, wow , eso no decía en el libreto, este tipo esta loco... Hey tú, si tú, el que esta leyendo este p*** fic por que no te adelantas toda esta parte aburrida y vas hasta donde empieza la bueno ¿Qué te parece?- Pero que mierda te pasa tu no sales todavía- Es mi fic y yo salgo cuando quiero- Ya deja de romper la cuarta pared por favor- Oblígame, Bitch!. Para los que tangan corazóncito de pollito cierren los ojos y adelanten la página

_"huesos rotos"_

_"disparos"_

_"cortes y más cortes"_

_"golpes a lo mortal kombat"_

_" pizzas a 2x1 _:D_"_

"_X-ray"_

_"Esto se esta poniendo bueno :O"_

_"Por que no traje mi cámara_ O^O"

_"Muerte, muerte, muerte"_

_"Esto es genial _8D_"_

_"Explosión nuclear"_

_"Esto esta tardando mucho _¬¬_"_

_"Zzzzzz Zzzzz Zzzzz"_

_" 28 2, 8"_

_"Bingo_ :D"

_ "Run, bitch, run"_

-Hum, ya nadie te tiene respeto ¬¬... Muy bien déjenme presentarme, mi nombre es Deadpool, el héroe/villano/mercenario/anti-héroe más cool de la historia de Marvel, palabra que me define "Genial", vamos tengo dos espadas, dos pistolas mortales, factor curativo más rápido que el del Hulk y de Wolverine, un armamento de la puta madre y un traje de lo más sexy que hay, ¿alguien puede superarme?, te ahorrare la respuesta ¡NO! y hasta que la "maldad" llegue, creo que ya sabrán que voy a hacer.

¡BITCHES Y BARCOS! Twiteen eso y con Hashtag.

_"2 horas más tarde"_

-Que paso?

_ "Al fin despertaste _:D_"_

-Que sucedió?

_"Deadpool te pateo el trasero _:3_"_

-Ya se las va a ver Ò_Ó

_"también me dijo que te diga que pidió "prestado" tu Lambo"_

_-_(disco de interrupción)... O-O

...

COÑO DE SU MADRE D: (al puro estilo de Dross)


	2. Aquí empieza lo genial

Hola!, yo soy Deadpool ya saben el que le robo a Striker su Lambo y fui seleccionado por el idiota de Dead para salvar el multiverso junto con otros superhéroes de Marvel habrá explosiones, disparos, sangre, y lo más importantes chimichangas disfruten de esta historia de suspenso, drama, acción, horror y llanto así que Luz... Cámara... Y Acción, siempre quise decir eso.

_"Si empiecen, bitches _:D_"_

Ah si lo olvidaba el es una de mis voces que hay en mi cabeza, Tito

**_"Vuelve a la mente de Deadpool inútil"_**

Y el es Charles ¬¬... Ya empecemos

20:00 pm, Hotel Caligula, Nueva York

-Vamos levántate, vamos- una televisión transmitía una serie y se escucha un llanto- Bésala Soul, es tu ultima oportunidad, bésala- se podía ver un muchacho de unos 20 años con una maya roja y negra y rodeado de pañuelos de papél- Snif, Snif, Bésala, bésala idiota estuve esperando 51 capítulos para que puedas besarla- entonces se corta la luz en el apartamento- Hay me cago en la PUTA, esto debe ser una broma ¡Verdad!- entonces vuelva la luz y la televisión capta el ending de la serie- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Atsushi Okubo recibirá mi queja!.

**_"No podemos hacer algo más constructivo"_**

_"De que hablas ver Soul Eater es constructivo_ :D_"_

-Si escucha a Tito

_"Por que no vamos a cargarnos a alguien, eso también es constructivo _:3_"_

-Matar a alguien solo por diversión, me parece bien

**_"Esto va a terminar muy mal -_-*"_**

_"50%50 :)"_

-Esta decidido, a matar- dijo Deadpool sacando su trasero del sofá- Esperen, ¿A quién nos vamos a cargar?- dijo Deadpool rascándose la cabeza

_"Acaso importa _:D_"_

_-_Buen punto Tito- agregó Deadpool yéndose a una habitación llena de armas- Haber cual voy a usar- dijo con su mano en su barbilla- Naa, lo de siempre espadas, pistolas y granadas- dijo el mercenario tomando dichas armas- Y ahora al Deadpool-movil.

_**"No hay presupuesto para un "inserte nombre aquí"-móvil"**_

-Tu si que la cagas Charles T^T- dijo Deadpool antes de salir por la puerta- Muy bien hagamoslo a lo random- dijo Deadpool antes de que un brillo lo envolviera- Oh, oh.

_"igual que en la Enterprise_ :'D"

_**"Esto se va a poner feo O-OU"**_

Y Deapool fue tele-transportado hacía un lugar completamente oscuro- ¿Donde estoy?, ¿Qué hago aquí?- Hola Deadpool- dijo una voz misteriosa- Quien eres?, como te llamas?, dame chimichangas- Tranquilo Deadpool soy yo DeadStriker23- Amigo ¿Como esta todo por a ahí?- Unos tipos me pidieron que traiga al héroe más poderoso de la historia y como Hulk estaba en el desierto de Saara peleando con el General Ross, Tony esta en una cena romántica con Peeper Thor esta en Asgard y el Capitán Helado esta en una misión de SHIELD, Ñaa te tuve que traer a ti ¬¬- Oww... era tu ultima opción :3... No me interesa -.- Te van a pagar 50.000$- Estoy interesado- Lo que tienes que hacer es pelear contra unos cuantos enemigos y ya- Suena fácil ^^- Y te acompañare en el transcurso del fic-

_"Amigo son 50 grandes, acepta!"_

**_"Por primera vez en mi puta vida estoy de acuerdo con Tito_** ¬W¬"

-Muy bien tenemos que irnos- dijo DeadStriker y chasqueo los dedos haciendo que un destello iluminara el lugar y aparecen en una isla misteriosa- Muy bien a patear culos- dijo Deadpool tronándose los dedos.


	3. Aloha!

En el medio de una playa en una isla desconocida una estela eléctrica que cada vez se hacía más y más grande finalizando con una gran explosión que dejo la arena de color negro y mostrando al mercenario bocazas.

- Muy bien a dar madrazos a todo el mundo- grito Deadpool sacando sus armas pero se dio cuenta de que no había ni un alma en el lugar- Que pasó que pasó- dijo bajando sus armas.

**"Oye idiota! enserio creíste que te iba a transportar en medio de la base del enemigos" **

**-**Un momento ¡¿Dead?!, ¿Donde estas cabrón?- dijo Deadpool mirando por todos lados.

**"Te daré una pista, no estoy en tu cabeza"**

-Esa me la se- dijo Deadpool chasqueando los dedos- En mis pantalones :D.

**"Lo que tienes de bruto, lo tienes de bruto -_-*"**

**_"Ya chicos, concentrémonos"_**

-Bien Dead ¿Qué hacemos en Hawaii? O.O.

**"Recibí un mensaje de los tipos extraños diciendo que una corporación llamada A.I.M esta aquí y tenemos que frustrar sus planes así que ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer"**

-Recibido- dijo Deadpool adentrándose en la isla, mientas más se acercaba más frondosa era la vegetación hasta el punto de molestar el camino del mercenario bocazas- Me estoy cansando de esto- dijo Deadpool sacando sus espadas y rebanando todas las plantas que es encontraba- Que te parece esto y esto y esto- decía el anti-héroe mientras cortaba lo que se encontraba y cuando se despedazo el ultimo tramo de plantas se encontró con una gran camino que llevaba a una montaña- Que dicen la seguimos :3-

_**"Hum, una camino muy misterioso que lleva hacía una montaña muy misteriosa yo creo que..."**_

_"Siiiiiiiiiii! _:D"

**"Esperen un momento, solo así como así **O_oU**"**

_"Sip"_

Sip- dijo Deadpool

**"No duraremos mucho -_-"**

_**"Bienvenido a mi mundo ¬¬"**_

**_-_**Tranquilo chicos, soy Deadpool- dijo muy arrogante le anti-héroe.

_**"Ese es el punto **_Ò-Ó" (Charles y Dead al unisono)

-Naa, no los voy a escuchar- dijo el mercenario siguiendo el camino. Al llegar vio una gran reja que rodeaba una base llena de armas de destrucción masiva- Hu, hu, huy... Navidad se adelantó muchachos ¬w¬.

**"Si, primero ve como atravesar las rejas"**

**-**Psss, sencillo- al terminar acerco las manos a la reja y lo ultimo que se oyó fue un grito de dolor tan fuerte que espanto a los pájaros- Creo que no lo pensé bien- dijo Deadpool tirado en el suelo y con un humo saliendo de su cabeza.

**_"No me digas" _**(Charles y Dead al unisono)

_"Y si tocamos el timbre _:D_"_

-Seria buena idea- dijo el mercenario pero de repente se escucho las voces de unos soldados aproximándose- Fuck!- dijo escondiéndose en unos arbustos- Óyeme bien si vez a un capullo con mallita roja y negro llenale le cuerpo de plomo-dijo una general de A.I.M- Si señor- responde uno de los soldados- ¡¿Capullo?!, estas en mi lista negra pendejo D: -el soldados solamente se quedo vigilando la entrada con una arma en mano- Haber como lo aremos- dijo Deadpool con su mano en su mentón.

_"Un tiro en la cabeza puede servir _:T_"_

_**"Estas loco, eso alertaría nuestra posición"**_

**"Tengo una idea... Oye Deadpool"**

Lo siguiente que hace el mercenario es ponerse su mano en su oído mientras DeadStriker lo susurraba el plan- Hum, eso me gusta- finalizando con un silbido que atrajo al soldado aprovechando para darle un golpe en la cara y llevándolo dentro del arbusto.

(Golpes violentos)

_"Eso va a doler mañana"_

Y Deadpool sale del arbusto con el uniforme de A.I.M y silbando disimuladamente- Muy bien Dead y ¿Ahora que?- mientras caminaba por las instalaciones.

**_"Tienes que cargarte a todos pero sin que se den cuenta"_**

-Es fácil decirlo- entonces el mismo general de hace rato viene y grita- ¿¡Qué demonios haces aquí te di una orden directa soldados?!- el anti-héroe mira al general- Ah?... Ah! si, si yo, no había nada señor- tratando de salvarse- Un momento?! por que tu voz suena diferente- grito a Deadpool- Bueno, pueees hace mucho frío aquí y cambió mi voz- dijo el mercenario sin pensarlo- Hum?... Cual es su nombre soldado- dijo el general muy amenazante- "Me jodí"... Yo bueno, yo soy, este Juanito Alcachofa "La cagé"- el general se acerca a Deadpool lentamente y ve su identificación la cual decía: Soldado de A.I.M Juanito Alcachofa! O.o- Muy bien soldado Alcachofa vuelva a su puesto- dijo el general con un tono atemorizante- Señor!, si señor!...puto- insulta en voz baja- ¡¿Como dijiste?!- grita el general- Eh?, ah no no no no no no no, decía "bulto" el bulto que esta en ese vehículos, Je- y el general finalmente se retira.

_"Casi no la contamos"_

_**"Si por la culpa de Deadpool"**_

Oigan salimos con vida ¿no?- dijo el mercenario tratando de darse algo de crédito- Olvídenlo... Muy bien tenemos que buscar la forma de matar a todos sin que se den cuenta- agrego Deadpool mientras seguía caminando por la base- Lo tengo!- dijo el anti-héroe chasqueando los dedos, luego se fue a la parte trasera de un edifico y salio con su traje negro y rojo con sus pistolas en las manos- Hora de hacer mierda TODO!.


	4. Sexy Mother Fucker

(Voz del narrador de One Piece)

En el anterior capitulo Deadpool y sus amigos se infiltraron en la base de A.I.M donde casi fueron descubridos por el general de la base, ahora tendrán que traer el desastre y el caos total al puro estilo DEADPOOL.

-Muy bien Bitch's vamos a asesinarlos a todos y a cada uno con un maldito tiro en la maldita... Aaaaaaaa- Deadpool no pudo terminar por que la zona estaba llena de soldados- Tiene ser una broma- y todos ahí apuntaron a Deadpool.

Siguiente escena Deadpool aparece siendo escoltado por unos soldados a un edifico

"Bravo Deadpool, bravo (aplausos sarcásticos) este enorgulleces a tu especie.

-"Oye que querías que haga, eran miles y yo solo uno"

_"Y que hay de esa vez cuando te enfrentaste a 100.000 terroristas"_

-"Eso era otra cosa"

_"Y cuando te enfrentaste a todos los soldados de Galactus y Thanos"_

-"Okey lo admito soy un cobarde T^T"-

Y a Deadpool lo llevaron a una especie de sala de interrogación y lo sientan en una silla- ¿Qué hago aquí?- y el General sale de una puerta- Ey que onda- dijo Deadpool- Muy bien aremos esto lo menos dolorosamente posible si nos dices tu nombre- dijo apoyando los brazos en una mesa metálica- Okey ya no puedo ocultarlo más!... Esto es difícil decirlo pero yo soy... Armando Rodríguez Gonzalez- (efecto dramático de confesión) y el general da una bofetada- ¿Cual es tu nombre?- repitió el general- Miguel...(bofetada)... Santiago (bofetada)... Omar... (bofetada)... Alejandro? (bofetada)- hubo unos minutos de silencio- Okey ya Johnny Knoxville- y el general dio estaba por dar una abofeteada pero Deadpool agarra a un soldado y el golpe va para este- Ja, perra!- y lanza al soldado hacía el general- Bueno ya quieres saber mi nombre, bueno yo soy Wade Wilson alias Deadpool y adiós- dijo el mercenario escapando de lugar- Que están esperando vayan por el!- ordenó el general a los soldados.

-Muy bien idiotas salgan de aquí al menos que quieran una bala en el trasero- dijo Deadpool disparando para cualquier lado asustando a todos los que esteban en el lugar- Alguna idea chicos para salir de aquí- dijo Deadpool mientras veía por todos lados.

_"Que tal la enorme puerta que esta adelante de ti pendejo!"_

-Aw... Ya sabía :P- y se fue por la puerta pero al salir les esperaban miles de soldados apuntando al mercenario- No otra vez-.

"Bueno, miles de soldados apuntándonos con un armamento altamente destructivo que están apunto de matarnos ¿Puede ponerse peor?"

Entonces viene 10 helicóptero, 5 todos terrenos y un mecha armados hasta las... tuercas?- Tuviste que abrir la boca ¿Verdad?- dijo el anti-héroe con un facepalm- Muy bien hagamoslo como lo sabemos hacer- agregó sacando sus arma y empezando a disparando a todos (cámara lenta) mientras daba vueltas como un musical- Siempre quise hacer eso- dijo con una sonrisa.

_"Concéntrate"_

-Agua fiesta ¬¬ - disparando a todos sin ver a donde- Nunca verán a nadie hacer esto- dijo Deadpool dándose un salto horizontal y disparando a lo matrix.

"Haces eso una vez más y pateo tu diminuto e inútil cerebro"

_"Eh? chicos dejen de discutir y miren eso _T-T_"_

Cuando Deadpool giro la vista había todos los helicópteros estaban disparando misiles- Sálvense quien pueda!- grito el mercenario antes de salir corriendo como niña, los misiles impactaban cerca de Deadpool y mientras corría una música melodramática empezó a sonar.

_"Esto tiene que ser una broma"_

Y para finalizar una explosión mando a Deadpool a un edifico, entonces hubo un minuto de silencio pero un soldado estaba asustado- Oye tu ¿Qué te pasas?- grito el General- El...El...El- el soldado solo tartamudeaba- El que inútil- grito otra vez- El esta... en el almacén de armas- y el soldado se va corriendo del lugar- Almacén de... Armas O^O- y dentro del edifico se empezaron a oír ruidos extraños- MIERDA!.

Y un jeep conducido por Deadpool salió de edifico seguido de una gran explosión- Van a morir- dijo el mercenario disparando unas escopetas y cuando finalmente el vehículo toco tierra Deadpool empezó a atropellar todo lo que esta vivo- Lo lamentó pero lo nuestro no funcionara- dijo el anti-héroe abrazando al vehículo y acelerando hacía una edifico- 5... 4... 3... 2... ¡1!- y al terminar salto del geep con una explosión detrás de el- Es Michael Bay!- grito el mercenario mientras era expulsado por la explosión- Eso estuvo de lujo :D- grito el anti-héroe.

Y todos los soldados apuntaron sus armas a Deadpool- Hum... Con que así lo quieren ¿eh?- viendo a todos los soldados- Les diré algo que quizás no sabían... Yo soy el puto DEADPOOL- y con una metralleta empezó a disparar a los soldados- Mueran perras- decía lentamente el mercenario mientras disparaba.

Unos momentos después solo había una montaña de cadáveres y lentamente empezó a salir Deadpool de la montaña- Nunca se metan Canadá de los Estados Unidos- dijo Deadpool a los cadáveres

_"¡C_a_na_d_á __es __un _p_ais n_o _un e_s_ta_d_o t_a_ra_d_o!_

_- Hoooooo... Bueno chicos ustedes saben que reprobé geografía O^O- dijo Deadpool muy deprimido._

**"Mo hace falta ser adivino para saber eso"**

_"Si y que reprobaste todas las materias"_

_-Algo más Tito -_- - entonces a lo lejos se pudo ver un ejercito de helicópteros acercarse- HAY ME CAGO EN EL IMPERIO DE LA...-_

_**"¡DEADPOOL!"**_

_- ¿Qué?... En serio soy el tipo con más mala suerte en el mundo de Marvel, Además esto se parece a Avatar-_

_"¿Qué cosa?"_

_- ¡Avatar la película de James Cameron D:!._

_ "No, nunca la vi"_

**"En serio nunca la viste O.O"**

**_"Es muy buena te la recomiendo Tito :)_**

**"Recuerdas cuando unió a todas las tribus de Pandora"**

_**"Si y cuando el escarabonte o rinobarajo aplastó a ese tipo en el mecha xD"**_

**_"Como no y cuando el tipo logra domar a ese terodáctilo rojo es de lo más chevere :3"_**

_"Ya basta no me spolien T^T" _

**"Okey, pero tuviste que verla estaba genial"**

_"Qué quieres que vea Deapool solo ve anime y películas de Quentin Tarantino, además de que ve Kuroinu"_

**_"_****K_u_r_o_i_n_u! Deadpool maldito pervertido ¬¬"**

-¡Qué todo depende de los gustos T-T-

**_"Si pero Kuroinu yo pensaba en Tentáculos o Yuri pero KUROINU estas enfermo"_**

**_-_**Dead tú no te hagas, también ves hentai-

"_**Nop yo solo veo gore"**_

_**-**_Y me dices enfermo a mi ¬¬-

**_"Para que sepas encontré todos los episodios de Kuroinu y también Mirai Nikki" _**

_"Como llegamos a esta conversación muchachos"_

_- Así pero yo encontré todos los episodios de Deadman Wonderland, Elfen Lied, Parasyte, Dokuro-Chan, Tokyo Ghoul y Tokio Ghoul Rä y para que lo sepas ese Kaneki es más marica que Yuki-_

**_"Como te atreves puto"_**

Y DeadStriker toma forma física la cuál era un joven pelirojo con traje elegante y empieza a ahorcar a Deadpool- Lo ke oizhte cuto- dijo Deadpool tratando de liberarse.

**"Cállense"**

**_"Esta bien ¬¬"_**

Y DeadStriker vuelve a la mente de Deadpool.

_"Oigan podemos irnos de aquí o terminaremos echos gazpacho"_

-Bien- dijo Deadpool entonces ció un jeep en perfecto estado- Mmmmmmm... Jijijiji :3- siguiente escena Deadpool andando por la isla a toda velocidad- Esto es genial 8D- y un helicóptero sale de la nada- CoñoOoOoO!- entonces el helicóptero empieza a disparar al jeep- Mierda tienen metralletas.

**"Te diste cuenta"**

y una vez que terminaron con la metralleta empezaron con los misiles- Estamos jodidos- entonces un pequeño cartel aparece abajo de Deadpool que decía y el anti-heroe repitió- "Presiona O para salir del..." No jodas!- y una explosión inundó el jeep.


	5. El estilo de Rambo

En el capitulo anterior de One... digo Deapool O_o! el equipo D. intentó hacer desastre la base de AIM, pero fracasaron ahora tras persecución no muy extrema quedaron varados en Hawaii, pero nuestros héroes no se rendirán tan fácilmente.

En medio de un pantano los soldados de AIM buscaban al anti-héroe- Ven aquí maldito capullo que te llenaremos el cuerpo de plomo- dijo unos de los soldados- Si, ven, no te dolerá mucho- dijo otro entonces un ruido viene de más adelante y los soldados van corriendo hacía el lugar.

Pero en esas aguas turbias y sucias justo en un lirio de pantano se fue levantando lentamente hasta mostrar a Deapool- Rambo, Lockdown y Deadpool en una misión para salvar Cybertron de una amenaza segura-

**_"Oye Lockdown era malvado"_**

**"Y además que haría Rambo en Cybertron"**

-¡Es mi imaginación y punto!- gritó Deadpool.

_"Y ahora que hacemos D:... Estamos en una isla llena de soldados que quieren aniquilarnos, sin ningún arma y con mucho frío"_

-¡Pero si tú estas en mi cabeza, no sufres nada!-

**_"No estamos en tú cabeza, técnicamente fuimos asignados a ser tu subconsciente"_**

_"Si y para que sepas no es nada fácil aprobar la Universidad de Subconscientes Asignados"_

**_"Y ni hablar de nuestra reacción al saber que íbamos a ser tu conciencia"_**

_(Flashback)_

_En una gran Universidad ficticia estaban entregando a todos sus diplomas y sus futuras conciencias- Fliqpy- dijo un maestro y un chico de unos 10 años, pelo verde y ojos mostaza con un traje militar sube al escenario- Toma tu diploma- dijo el maestro y el niño lee su diploma viendo a su futura conciencia- Hum Flippy... eh?- y se retira del escenario- Tito y Charles Kenashi- dijo el maestro y los nombrados suben al escenario para ver sus futuras conciencias- Su próxima conciencia al a que estará pegado hasta su muerte será... DEAPOOL!- gritaron ambos al unisono- Si tendrán mucho que hacer ya que ese chico esta más loco que una cabra- dijo el maestro mostrando la imagen de un niño de 10 años pelo marrón y ojos rojos carmesí- ¿Pero porque nosotros dos?, ¿Qué no tiene que ser una conciencia por persona?- pregunta el hermano mayor- Claro, pero este niño es tan desequilibrado que necesita dos conciencias- responde el maestro- Pero..- pero el maestro chasquea los dedos y los hermanos desaparecen y reaparecen en un lugar completamente en blanco- Mierda- dijo el mayor- ¡¿Quien eres?!- dijo una voz algo asustada haciendo temblar el lugar- Ese debe ser el niño Deadpool- dice el hermano pequeño- ¡Tranquilo no te haremos daño!- grito el hermano mayor- Como si se atrevieran- dijo el niño- ¿Donde están? por que les voy a patear el trasero- agregó el niño- Simpático el enana ¬¬- dijo el menor- Tranquilo estamos en tu cabeza- dijo el hermano mayor- M-Mi...¿Cabeza?- dice el niño algo confundido- Si así es- dice el hermano mayor- Soy Charles- dijo el mayor- Y yo Tito- dijo el pequeño- Y somos tus padrinos... eh?! O_O! e-este digo... Tu conciencia!- dijeron al unisono los hermanos-¿Con..ciencia?- dice el niño algo confundido- Lo que usan las personas para razonar -.- dijo Charles- Ahhhh... eso, yo no lo uso :3._

_(Fin del Flashback)_

_-Hay que lindos recuerdos TvT- dijo Deadpool muy nostálgico._

**_"No quiero arruinar el momento pero el mundo está en_ _peligro"_**

-Entonces que hacemos ahora Dead- pregunta Deadpool

_**"Muy fácil, torpe amigo, como el gran conocedor de Marvel que soy..."**_

-Ay a webo tanta experiencia en Marvel .-. -

_**"Celoso ¬¬, en lo que estaba como gran conocedor de Marvel que soy sé que todas las bases de AIM están abastecidas por generadores eléctricos de alta potencia así que si nos cargamos el generador nos cargaremos la base con soldados y todo"**_

-Si pero tenemos que volver a la base D: -

_**"Si xD"**_

-Serás hijueputa Dead ¬¬-

_**"El plan será este: Te disfrazaras de un soldado otra vez, te infiltrarás en la base, buscarás el centro de energía y lo harás explotar, ¿capichi?"**_

-Si... Capishco °-°- entonces saca sus espada y se sube a un árbol- Operación robar el traje de un capullo en marcha- dijo el anti-héroe saltando por los arboles hasta llegar a los soldados.

**"Es un nombre muy largo ¿No crees?"**

-No, es genial x3- y Deadpool vio a un soldado un poco separado de los demás- Ven aquí perra- dijo en voz baja el mercenario agarrando al soldado sigilosamente.

_"golpe, golpe, golpe"_

"tajo, tajo, tajo"

"apuñalamiento, apuñalamiento, apuñalamiento"

Y Deadpool se cayó con el uniforme de AIM nuevamente- ¡Oye tú!, ¿Qué te sucede?- pregunta un de los soldados- Eh?... Ah sí, revisando el perímetro- mintió Deadpool- Hum...Bien muchachos no esta aquí volvamos a la base- dijo el soldado- saliendo del lugar- "Funcionó una vez, funciona otra vez"-

**_"Nunca sé de donde sacas esa suerte -_-"_**

-"Yolo :D"- entonces los soldados volvieron en filas a la base

-Fácil, soy Deadpool- dijo el mercenario acompañando a los soldados- "Bueno Dead repiteme de nuevo el plan".

_**"Solo ve a la base, busca una cosa ruidosa y gigante e intenta explotarla"**_

-Si me lo explicabas antes así entendería de una el plan :V-

_"10 minutos después"_

El mercenario volvió de nuevo a la base pero esta vez había muchos soldados siendo atendidos por médicos- "Vaya si que hice un desastre O_O"

**"Apenas te diste cuenta ¬¬"**

Entonces el General se acerca al grupo de soldados- Informes de la exploración- ordenó el General y uno de los soldados empezó a dar la información.

_"Este tipo otra vez -_-"_

**_"No lo se muchachos pero el me parece mucho a Yamori Jason ¬¬" _**

**"No le veo nada de Yamori O-O... Yamori es frío, cruel, feo... Psicópata... o_o, de echo si se parece a él e.e"**

-"El plan muchachos, el plan"- dijo Deadpool y al terminar de dar el informe Deadpool se acerca al General- ¡Señor permiso para hablar!- dijo Deadpool- Permiso concedido- dijo el General- Quizás debamos dar un paso adelante del enemigo- dijo Deapool- Que piensa soldado- dijo el General- El enemigo podría modificar encontrar nuestro reactor y hacerlo añicos junto a nosotros así que propongo que vayamos a resguardar el reactor- propuso Deadpool- ¡Un momento! como es que tú sabes sobre los reactores- dijo el General- Bueno... Pues (todos los soldados miran a Deadpool)... Este... Todos los soldados...Eh... De AIM... Deben saber... La existencia y la ubicación de los reactores ^^- dijo Deadpool inventando tal cual- Hum?... Ustedes sabían eso?- pregunta el General dirigiendo la mirada a los demás soldados los cuales niegan con la cabeza- ¡Entonces que hacen aquí!- gritó el General- Muy bien soldados ve a vigilarlos- ordenó- Y ustedes también!- grito el General- "Ja!, no puedo creer que se la haya creído"- se dijo Deadpool-

**_"Si por que "alguien" te dijo sobre las existencias de dichos reactores ¬¬*"_**

-"Ya okey gracias"- dijo Deadpool adentrándose una vez más en la base de AIM.


End file.
